


Secret Stalker

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian finds something out about Ted and he's not happy.





	1. Ch. 1- The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian's POV

That Theodore, he’s so forgetful. He called in sick this morning and, of course, last night he forgets to give me the latest budget statement like he promised. Now I’m walking through Kinnetik towards his office.

I open the door, turn on the light, and walk in. His office smells kind of funny, but so does his apartment. His desk is so organized it makes me sick. I mean, I’m clean and organized, but Theodore is pathetic. Things are arranged by size, shape, and not to mention alphabetically. 

Ok, so it’s not on his desk. Where the fuck is it? I pull open the first drawer looking inside carefully...nothing. The next drawer...shit, it’s not in here either. If it’s not in the last drawer, I’m going to fire his ass.

“What the fuck,” I say out loud. Please don’t be what I think I‘m looking at, oh god please. I close my eyes hoping that the picture will go away. I open them again... and...FUCK!

Here right in front of me is a picture of Justin, but not any normal picture of Justin. Justin’s naked, butt naked. Where in the hell did he get this picture from! It’s not one of mine. Why would it be? I’ve never, ever taken a picture of Justin naked. 

Oh fuck! What if Justin and Ted have had sex before? No way, I can’t even begin to think about it. I look at the picture more intently and realize that Justin’s in the backroom. That loser Ted took a picture of MY boyfriend naked in the backroom. I am going to fire his ass!

I walk back into my office boiling with anger. Cynthia looks at me and quickly looks away when she sees the look on my face. My desk seems so big all of a sudden. I don’t realize how pissed off I am at Ted until I see the picture of Justin I have on my desk.

He looks so beautiful in the picture. He’s wearing a light blue shirt and it really brings out his eyes. I have to tear myself from that gorgeous face to focus on the task at hand. I pull out my cell phone and search for Theodore’s phone number. It’s the fourteenth number on my list and I laugh a little to myself.

It rings five times before his answering machine comes on.

“Hi, you’ve reached the residence of Ted Schmidt. I am currently unavailable at this moment, so if you would please leave a brief message with your phone number after the tone, I promise to get back to you within three days of your call. Five days if your call was made on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Thank you.”

*BEEP*

“Theodore, its Brian. I have a few things to discuss with you, so will you please call me back as soon as possible and keep in mind that I’m still your boss and that you cannot do things under my nose.” I try to sound as professional as possible. Even though he did something so horrible that he should be getting the beating of his life, I have to keep in mind that he’s still my employee and he can sue for me breaking all the bones in his body.

I hang up the phone, still pissed and fuming. That’s when I remember the budget statement. Shit! I still need that. Theodore better call me soon if he knows what’s good for him.


	2. Ch. 2- Lies

Brian's POV

I’m still thinking of pounding the face in of that asshole Ted, when I’m interrupted by Cynthia walking into the room. She hands me some files and tells me that Ted’s on his way over with the budget statement. I smile to myself as she leaves the room. Poor Theodore thinks I’m pissed about that, what a silly mistake he’s made.

 

A little while later, Ted walks into my office with a worried expression on his face.

“Here’s the budget statement Brian,” he says putting it in front of me, “I’m sorry, I forgot to put it on your desk yesterday.”

I nod and look at him in his eyes. He really doesn’t know. The sick bastard really doesn’t know that I found a picture of MY boyfriend naked, in his desk.

“Theodore,” I begin trying not to talk loudly, “I found something rather interesting this morning in your office.”

He looks at me confused. Oh like you really have know idea what I found in your desk Theodore, please.

I pull out the picture and set it in front of me. “Why in the FUCK was this in your desk?” I ask losing my composure on the ‘fuck’. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” he stammered looking down at the picture. I so have him cornered. How are you going to weasel your way out of this one Theodore?

“Yes!” I ask loudly.

“I have never, ever seen the photo before in my life,” he says looking at the picture shocked.

“What!” I gasp, “Then why was it in your FUCKING desk?!”

“I have no idea, really. Maybe Justin made it for you, but Cynthia put it on my desk by mistake or maybe it got mixed up with some of my papers and unbeknownst to me, I put it in my drawer.”

“Theodore, do you really expect me to believe such a lie?”

“It’s the truth Brian. You have to believe me. I would never have a picture of your boyfriend, and no offense, I don’t even think Justin is hot. He’s kind of short and skinny for my taste.”

“Ted, you know if you are lying to me, I will fire you if I catch you with anything like this again,” I say glaring at him.

“Brian I swear that I have no idea where that picture came from, please I promise you that you will never find anything like that again.” Ted begs. I want to believe him, but something in the pit of him stomach tells me not to.

I decide to let it slide, “Alright, I believe you, but if I ever, EVER see anything like this again or if you even look at Justin the wrong way, YOU’RE FIRED.”

“Yes Brian, of course, but I assure you that you won’t have to.”

Ted’s POV

I walk out of Brian’s office and decide to go home. I can still enjoy the rest of my sick day and I think about the fact that I almost got caught. That is the last time I bring a picture of my baby to work.

I unlock the door to my apartment and walk over to my bedroom. Luckily I still have many more pictures of Justin naked. Shit! The box under my bed is sticking out a little, I can’t get caught again. I must’ve forgotten to push it back after I got done jerking off to my favorite picture.

The picture is a close-up; it’s the closet I have even gotten to him. His perfect ass is sticking out. I took it in Babylon when Justin was still 17. Fuck, he was so hot when he was younger.

I feel myself start to get hard again. I lie down on my bed and take out my dick. Justin gets me so hot. I start to imagine myself fucking his tight ass as I stroke myself.

I cum in a matter of seconds, he always does that to me, and I catch it in my hand and wipe it on my towel. Sighing, I decide to get up and take a shower, so I can look good for my baby when I see him at Babylon tonight.

 

Babylon is packed as usual and I make my way through the crowd towards the bar. As soon as I see Brian, I get a knot in my stomach. I can’t be flirting with Justin while he’s standing right there. As I’m thinking this, I see him take liking to a hot, muscular guy and he follows him out onto the dance floor.

As soon as he’s out of my sight, I walk over to Justin. I smile when he smiles at me. Uh, that smile is going to be the death of me.

“Hey Ted,” he says sweetly.

“Hi Justin,” I reply as normal as possible.

There’s a comfortable silence between us as he eyes the sweaty men on the dance floor and I look at him.

He’s wearing my favorite shirt. Its light blue and tight and it brings out his gorgeous eyes. His jeans, as always, are tight around his sexy ass, showing it off brilliantly.

When Brian returns, he glares at me. He’s still a little pissed I guess, even though I think he believes me. He pisses me off though when he pulls Justin into a long, hot, sloppy kiss. It turns me on as much as it makes me want to kill Brian.

Before they even break the kiss I walk away without looking back. I think of what I can do to make Justin mine and only mine.


	3. Ch. 3- Seducing

Brian’s POV

Justin and I walk into Woody’s. It’s not very crowded so we head to our favorite table. He orders us two beers while I wait. That’s when I see HIM walk in the door.

As much as I want to believe Ted, I can’t. I still get this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach every time he walks by me or looks my way.

Justin walks back and places a beer in front of me. I give him a weak smile and to my horror, out of the corner of my eye, I see Ted walking towards us. He makes me so nervous. I don’t know why, I could easily kick his ass if he tried anything.

“Hey guys,” he says so calmly. Ugh! It makes me sick.

“Hi Ted,” Justin says so cheerfully. He really has no clue who this sick bastard is anymore.

I just look down at my beer. I’m not showing any kind of compassion or friendliness to this man.

Ted looks at me and then at Justin. I see this look in his eye when he looks at Justin. It’s not love, it’s not compassion, it’s not friendly, it’s lust. Lust. Lust. How can he sit in the same room with me and look at my boyfriend like he wants to jump him.

“Hey Justin?” Ted asks.

“Yeah Ted,” Justin answers. I need to punch Ted right now.

“I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something,” he asked Justin, probably undressing him with his eyes.

“Sure Ted, what is it?”

“Will you come over to my apartment tomorrow and look through a catalog I got of paintings? I want to choose a good one, but I don’t have the eye for art, so I would like some help from an expert.”

What! No way! Justin is not going I tell you, not going!

“Sure Ted, when tomorrow?” Justin replies. He shouldn’t be so nice to this fucking pervert.

“Any time, I’ll be waiting,” he says and walks away.

Of course he’ll be waiting. He’ll be waiting to seduce him.

“Wow, that’s really nice of him to ask me,” Justin says when he’s gone. “It means he really appreciates my talent.” Justin is smiling wide. How can I interfere in his happiness?

I smile back at Justin and talk a gulp of my beer, which hasn’t been touched yet. If Ted tries anything, he’s dead. I don’t think Ted would turn to violence to get into Justin’s pants. He’ll probably just ask Justin politely to fuck him and Justin will politely turn him down.

Besides, if I tell Justin about this, he won’t believe me. He’ll think I’m being overprotective and jealous. Justin can take care of himself, he’s told me many times. I still can’t help being worried.

 

Ted’s POV

I wake up at 8:00 in the morning. It’s Sunday, so I don’t have to go into work. I know Justin won’t be here until the afternoon because he and Brian probably fucked all night.

I take a shower and afterwards jerk off to my favorite pictures of Justin. I can’t wait for him to get here so I can have the real thing.

I hear a knock at my door at 1:00 and quickly jump up to answer. When I open it, there he is. God, he is so fucking hot. I just want to rip off all of his clothes and fuck him into oblivion.

“Hi,” he says, “Where is the catalog?”

“Over here,” I reply and walk him over to the couch. Luckily, I really do have a catalog and I would really like at painting for the empty wall behind my couch.

We leaf through the catalog for a while before deciding on a painting that Justin insisted was the best one that wasn’t too expensive. I don’t even care. What Justin says goes.

I’m sitting so close to him that I can smell his cologne, but knowing my luck, it’s probably Brian’s that got glued to him when they made out before Justin left.

“I guess we’re done here,” he says standing up.

“No, no wait,” I beg.

“What?”

“Um, could you, um,” think Ted think.

“I would, but I really should be going. Brian and I are going out tonight.”

“Babylon?” I ask nonchalantly.

“No, out to dinner,” he smiles. Ugh! Dinner, what the fuck.

“Dinner, that’s strange,” I reply.

“Why?” he asks looking hurt.

“Well, do you guys ever do things like that?”

“Yeah, every once in a while we go out together, by ourselves,” he states.

I sigh and don’t look in his direction. I want to fuck him so bad it hurts. I feel my dick start to thicken and I turn away from him completely. Think of something good that will make him stay.

“So,” I begin, “How much do you love him?”

Justin smiles and thinks for a moment. “I don’t know how to answer that question,” he says, “but I’ll try. I love him more than anyone I’ve ever known, he means the world to me.”

Shit! Why did he have to say that? I wish he would love me the way I love him.

“Does he feel the same?”

“I don’t know. I hope he loves me as much as I love him, but he’s never told me, so I guess I’m not sure.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation,” I pause and turn around to look in his eyes. “I love you.”

He smiles sweetly, “Yeah Ted, I love you too. It’s amazing that we are becoming good friends, huh? Before, we would never even speak to one another much, but now we’ve really become friends.”

I smile at him, but before I have a chance to reply he tells me he really has to go and he leaves.

That didn’t go quite the way I planned. Right now I should be shoving my cock up his ass. Oh well, I still have time.

* * *

Again, my computer is still down, so I’m sorry for not telling you girls that I updated. Hope to chat soon with everyone (you know who you are!). Thanks to everyone who likes my work.


	4. Ch. 4- More Discoveries

AN: Hello all! A while ago someone told me this reminded them of what Scott Lowell and Peter Paige were talking about in an interview on Sho.com. It was something about Justin and Ted having an affair or something. It was really funny, especially when Peter said that all the fan-fiction writers were going to have a ball with what they said. LOL, it made me laugh. Just to let you know, I did not get this idea from there or anywhere else. People may have heard things like this before, but I thought up this one by myself. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ted’s POV

I have no fucking clue what I should do. Justin is mine I know it and he…well, he’s going to know it soon.

How can I possibly seduce him without Brian getting in the way? Ugh, even thinking that name make me cringe. When Justin saw Brian for the first time, he should have looked at me, who was only a few feet behind Brian, or I could’ve had more balls and approached him before Brian did so. Maybe now I’d be the one fucking him senseless.

I sigh and walk over to my bed and sit down. I pull out my favorite picture of Justin and stare at it for what seems like hours. He does that to me. Don’t really feel like jerking off much since I did that eight times today to this picture already.

Through my bedroom door, I see my briefcase sitting in the middle of my coffee table in the living and I get a brilliant idea. I pull out a manila envelope and pile in about twenty pictures of my beautiful blonde.

Fuck what Brian says. I’ll just keep it in my briefcase. There’s no way in hell he’ll ever find it.

 

Brian’s POV

Ted is such a fucking pompous asshole. I know what he’s doing. He’s trying to get into MY boyfriend’s pants.

I spurt out laughing in the middle of the hallway and a few of my employees look at me. Does Ted really think Justin would ever leave me for him? Ugh, that’s just gross.

I don’t know how I ended up here, but all of a sudden I’m in front of his office door. Should I really go in and snoop around? I know the answer is no, but I can’t help myself.

The door, luckily, doesn’t squeak when I open or that would really freak me out. It smells like a bathhouse in here, reeking with cum and sweat.

His desk is cluttered and it’s never cluttered. It’s usually this perfect little desk with everything in order, from their color, to their size, to their shape.

I don’t know how it started, but soon I was searching through everything I could. I’m looking for something, anything, so I could fire Ted’s ass and get his disgusting little mind out of my business. It’s not that hard to find a new accountant.

Just then I see his briefcase. What a perfect place to hide something.

I open it slowly and at first all I see is papers and more papers and a pen, but when I shuffle it around for a second a see a hint of yellow. I pull it out and it’s a manila envelope. I’m not sure if this holds any significance, but fuck it, here I go.

It’s open already; the seal is just tucked inside of the envelope so all I have to do is pull it out. Do I really want to see what’s inside of it? I prepare for a few seconds before I finally reach my hand inside and pull out some of the contents.

What I see sickens me beyond me wildest dreams. I had absolutely no idea Ted had taken his little crush to such an extent. Some of these pictures are even mine. They were taken from my office a few months ago, but I never really thought much of it. I recognize some other pictures as well. Maybe they were Debbie’s or even Melanie and Lindsay’s.

After standing with my mouth hanging open for five minutes, I collect all the pictures and leave Ted’s office. The whole office is on their lunch break so everyone is practically gone.

I don’t know what to do. I know Ted is out of here quicker than me leaving the GLC if I ever entered it by mistake, but should I go to the police? Should I tell Justin?

Justin…Justin is the center of this whole thing. Of course he should know how sick Ted is and that he has to stay a million feet away from him from now on.

It only takes me a few minutes to pack up some of my work and to write a note to Cynthia and then I’m out of there.

 

Ted’s POV

Lunch was great. I ate with this very sweet girl who works as a secretary in the art department. I told her I was gay and she asked me if I had a boyfriend. I wanted to tell her all about Justin, but Justin isn’t my boyfriend…yet.

“That’s funny,” I say to myself. I don’t remember leaving my office door open. I push it open the rest of the way, but then my stomach does a flip-flop and I have to sit down.

My briefcase is in the middle of my desk wide open, NOT where I left it. I don’t know what to do.

I start packing up my things knowing that this was my last day at Kinnetik.

 

Justin’s POV

There is absolutely nothing on TV and I’m as bored as shit. I hate this, just sitting at home with nothing to do. I wish we didn’t have a cleaning lady so I would have something to clean. God, I sound like a fucking housewife.

My thoughts are interrupted when Brian comes bursting through the loft door and he practically sprints over to where I’m sitting.

“What is it…?” I barely ask before his mouth attacks mine and we kiss sweetly for a few seconds. “What was that for?” I ask after out mouths part.

“I just wanted to warm you up for what I’m about to tell you,” he explains to me.

“Ok,” I say. He’s kind of scaring me with that look in his eyes. I don’t know what it is. It’s a mixture of fear, anger, and hatred all rolled into one.

“First of all, don’t be pissed that I didn’t tell you this sooner, but he was just so believable and I didn’t want to freak you out if he really was telling the truth.”

“Who, Brian, tell me,” I beg. He’s freaking me out. Do I really want to know what he’s about to tell me?

“I guess the best thing to do is to show you these,” he says and he hands me a manila envelope.

I scrunch up my forehead because he’s confusing the hell out of me and I pull out what’s inside the envelope.

When I see what’s in my hand, I quickly toss it on the ground like it’s a severed head. I have no idea what to say. Where did Brian get these pictures anyway?

“Brian, what the fuck is this?” I gasp standing up now peering down at them, but staying a safe distance away.

“Do you want to know the ‘who’ I was referring to earlier because he’s the one who had all these pictures,” he says to me and I’m scared as shit.

Who can it be? Emmett, no way, he’s so sweet and loving he would never do that. Hunter, no wait, he’s straight. Gross, it can’t be Michael.

“Theodore,” he spits out and my mouth drops open.

“What!” I scream. Not Ted. He’s been so sweet to me lately. Oh my god, now I feel nauseous. I don’t know what do to. “I hope you skinned the bastard when you took these away from him!”

“Not exactly,” he says and pats the couch next to him and I sit down. He tells me the whole story.


	5. Ch. 5- Violated

Justin’s POV

After Brian tells me exactly what happened, I don’t know what to say. I have so many emotions at the same time. Angry, at Brian for not telling me sooner, but you really can’t blame him. He wasn’t sure whether or not poor, little Teddy was telling the truth. Heartbroken, that Ted could actually do this to me. Violated, I trusted Ted. He was supposed to be my friend. How could he break trust like that?

I know Brian is looking at me, but I can’t bring myself to look at him. I just don’t feel safe right now. He tries to rub my back, but I pull away. No one can touch me right now. I don’t know what to do.

“Justin,” Brian says barely above a whisper.

I just can’t talk right now Brian. I hope you can understand that.

“Come on Justin say something,” he begs.

I can’t Brian, maybe in a little while.

He kisses the top of my head, knowing that he won’t be able to get word out of my mouth, and walks towards the bathroom.

I stare at all the pictures again. I still can’t bring myself to touch them. Some of them look casual. Like something you would take at a family barbecue, but some look like he just walked through the door while Brian and I were having sex and just took a picture.

I start to feel sick again, so I walk over to the refrigerator to get some water. After downing the whole bottle, Brian comes out of the bathroom. He gives me a ‘do you want to talk about it’ look. No Brian, I really don’t, at least not now.

I shake my head and he nods sympathetically.

“Listen Justin,” I look up and he continues, “I have to go back to work for a little while, so call me if you need anything.”

I start to panic. He can’t leave me here. What the fuck will I do if Ted comes over?

“Brian, wait,” I say urgently, but quietly.

He looks over at me and knows exactly what’s wrong. “Alright come with me,” he says and I smile as much as I can. We leave the loft and head back to Kinnetik.

 

Brian’s POV

When we enter Kinnetik, I’m worried sick that Ted maybe there. I tell Justin to go straight to my office and say that I have to take care of something real quick. He nods and walks away and I go in the direction of Ted’s office.

As soon as I enter, I know he’s gone. Everything is gone. He cleaned out the place. The only thing left is a note in the middle of his now empty desk.

_Brian,_

_I’m sorry. I know you said that if you found something else, I would be fired. And from the look of things, you did. I just want you to know that I never meant to upset anyone. I’ve had a crush on Justin since the very first night I saw him. I have been jealous of you and him for a long time now. One day I realized that it could never be, so I started collecting pictures. I’m so sorry and I hope I didn’t ruin something that we all had._

_Ted_

I want to shove this fucking note down his throat. He thinks he can just say he’s sorry and everyone will forget this whole thing ever happened. Fuck that shit.

I calm myself down and head back to my office. Hopefully Justin will be ready to talk then. I’m about to walk inside when Cynthia stops me.

“Emmett is waiting on line one to speak with you,” she says a quickly and walks away to finish doing today’s work.

I nod and walk in my office. Justin is sitting on the couch sketching. He always has a sketchpad in my office in case he gets bored. I smile and pick up the phone.

“Hello,” I say.

“It’s about time,” Emmett spits.

“Sorry, I have a job to do, not just gossip with you.”

“Very funny Kinney,” he says pretending to laugh. “Look, Teddy just called me. He says he was fired. Why the hell did you fire him?”

I don’t know if I should tell him the truth. Its Justin’s call, not mine. He’s the one who was violated.

“Look Emmett, its business and more than that, its personal business.”

I hear Emmett sigh. “Just to let you know, Ted’s going on vacation. He’s leaving tomorrow morning.”

As soon as those words escape Emmett’s lips, I get an idea.

“Emmett, ok, this is important. Do you by any chance have a spare key to Ted’s apartment?”

“Of course Sweetie, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“I can’t tell you now, but I will soon,” I say not really knowing if I can, but just to give him a sense of closure.

“Just come by Kinnetik tonight or in the morning with the key, ok?”

“Ok, if you say so,” he sounds so confused.

“I have to go, bye.”

“Bye.”

I don’t know why I feel so happy, but I do. I have to tell Justin.

“Sunshine,” I say as soon as I hang up the phone. “Did you hear what Emmett and I were talking about?”

“No, I wasn’t listening to you. I was just thinking,” he says it so sadly it almost makes me want to cry.

“I was talking to Emmett. He says that Ted is going of vacation tomorrow morning.”

He looks at me like ‘why the fuck do I care.’

I sigh, “He also said that he has a spare key to Ted’s apartment and that he can let us in there.”

He head shoots up. “So you want us to snoop around his home for more pictures of me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Look, Brian, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want you there. You seeing those pictures of me made me feel very uncomfortable. I don’t know why, but I would appreciate it if I could go by myself.”

“I know how you must feel, but you can’t go alone. Why don’t you let Emmett go with you?” I suggest.

He looks at his hands for a moment and looks back up at me. “Ok, I’ll take Em with me.”

“Great,” I say and I walk over to him. “Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

“Yeah,” he answers with a smile and I kiss him softly.


	6. Ch. 6- Even More Discoveries

Emmett’s POV

I brought the key over to Brian’s loft around 10:00 at night. Justin had decided he didn’t want Brian to go with him to Ted’s apartment, so Brian made Justin take me with him. Even though I had no idea about what was going on, I agreed to go with Justin the next morning.

Now, we’re driving to Ted’s apartment and Justin’s sitting in silence. I don’t like the way Justin is acting, but every time I try to talk to him, he just tells me he needs time to think.

When we finally reached our destination, I could see Justin get nervous. I knew that since we were here, he would have to tell me what was going on. We both enter the building and we take the elevator to Ted’s floor.

I see Justin look over at me and sigh. I guess, he figured now is the best time to tell me about what is going on. “Look Em, before we go in there, there’s something that I need to tell you first.”

“What is it Justin?” I ask worried. Justin is beginning to scare me a little.

“Well, it’s about Ted. You see, Brian and I found something out about him,” Justin explains while watching as the elevator nears Ted’s floor.

“What’d you find?” I ask growing even more concerned.

“Pictures,” Justin explains when the elevator stops and then the doors open. “Pictures of me.”

My mouth fell open, “Like, personal pictures?” I ask trying to keep my voice down.

“Exactly,” Justin responds as I unlock the door.

We enter Ted’s apartment, but I don’t know where I should be looking first. It looks like any other normal apartment, but I’m sure to Justin, it’s not.

“So, where should we start?” I ask walking around slowly.

“I guess his bedroom. That seems logical, right?” Justin asks me and I nod.

Ted’s bedroom door is already open, so we walk in, but slowly. I think we’re afraid that something is going to pop out at us.

“Alright Justin, how about you look under the bed and I’ll look in the closet?” I suggest and Justin just nods. I can tell he really doesn’t want to be here.

I watch as Justin walks over to the bed. He stares at it for a moment. I want to yell at Justin and tell him that’s it’s just a normal bed, but I won’t be that cruel. He kneels down and looks underneath the bed and I turn to look inside the closet. I look for only a few seconds before I hear him yell for me and I walk over to him.

“Just grab that box,” Justin instructs pointing underneath the bed as soon as I close to him.

I did what I was told and fetched the box. As soon as the box is out in the open, I watch Justin as he stares down at it. Threatened by its existence.

“Do you want me to open it?” I ask. I don’t really want to open it, but I know he won’t. All I’m hoping is that its Christmas ornaments or winter boots inside of it.

Justin nods slowly and I see that his face is paler than a ghosts.

I open the box and our worse fears come true. Inside, all the pictures are of Justin. Not knowing what to do, Justin just stands there. I know he wants to look at the pictures, but I know he’s afraid that once he actually touches them, they are going to actually be real.

“Oh my god,” I say. The picture I'm looking at doesn’t look recent and I can feel Justin kneel down next to me.

“What?” Justin asks worried.

“Didn’t you have this haircut when you were 17?” I ask holding up a rather revealing picture of him. The picture is of him and Brian in the backroom. Brian has his and Justin pants pulled down, but you could still very much see Justin’s ass. Most disturbing of all, Brian’s face is colored in with a permanent marker.

“Yes I did,” Justin answers in barely above a whisper.

“So that means he’s been doing this for a long time now, huh?” I ask rubbing circles on the small of his back.

“I just don’t understand why he would do this,” Justin admits, “I mean, didn’t he know the risk. I was only 17, that’s illegal. I know I slept with Brian when I was 17, but that was consensual. Him taking pictures of me naked, without my knowledge, when I’m 17, is not consensual.”

I try to offer him a weak smile, but I know it won’t do much. We keep searching through the box a little more. Once we get to the bottom of the box, I realize that Ted has objects, not just pictures, in here as well.

Justin reaches inside and pulls out a T-shirt that I can tell he recognizes right away. “This is the shirt Brian got for me when I got accepted to the PIFA. It was the first gift he ever got for me,” Justin shakes his head. “I can’t believe Ted took it. All this time I had thought I lost it.”

“Um…baby,” I say pointing to a part of the shirt that is facing away from him. Justin drops the shirt immediately when he realizes what I am pointing at. It’s a patch of dried semen. Ted probably jerked off with the shirt a few times.

“He is so disgusting,” Justin spits standing up, “How can one person be so sick?”

I just nod and look more inside the box. Soon I pull out a small plastic bag with something yellow inside of it. Upon closer inspection, I discover that it’s a lock of Justin’s hair.

“Sweetie,” I say to Justin, who is now over standing by the window.

“What now?” Justin asks not wanting to see anymore.

“It’s just that I found a lock of your hair,” I reply standing and holding it out so Justin can see it.

Justin nods and I can see tears forming in his eyes. “I can’t believe that Ted is doing this,” he says and tears are falling freely now, “It’s so unbelievably sick. What should I do Em?”

I look back at Justin. I can’t stand to see people cry. “Why don’t we just leave and come back tomorrow?” I suggest, “Then we can bring the police or Brian or anyone else you want, but right now I think it’s time to go.”

Justin nods and he lets me help him out of the room and then the apartment. I just can’t believe that my ex-boyfriend has such a sick fetish. I want to get Ted, but I’m not quite sure how.


	7. Ch. 7- Vengeance

Brian’s POV

Even though I know Ted is out of town and Emmett is with him, I’m still worried about Justin. What if it’s all too much for him? I wish I was there with him, but he didn’t want me to go, so I’ll honor his wish.

Cynthia walks in my office and hands me a few things, but my mind isn’t on work. It’s on my boyfriend. I want to call him to make sure he’s alright, but I don’t want to disturb him and Emmett. So I just sit there and wait. I hate waiting.

Just then my cell phone rings and I hurry to pick it up. I’m hoping that it’s Justin. I have to know how things went at Ted’s apartment. Like if they found anything and if so, what they found. I look at the number and thankfully it’s Justin.

“Hey,” I say quickly as soon as I answer.

“Hi,” he says softly and I know something’s wrong.

“Ok, what’s wrong, what’d you find?” I ask quickly.

He stalls for a moment. I hope he’s not in shock.

“Justin put Emmett on please,” I suggest and soon Emmett’s talking to me.

“Hey Brian,” he says, but he knows I want him to cut the bullshit and tell me everything.

“Hi,” I say quickly.

“Ok, first off we found more pictures,” he pauses and I begin to get nervous, “A lot more pictures.”

I try to stay calm, “How much would you say if you had to guess?”

“I don’t know, maybe 200, but the thing is Brian, Justin is really freaked out about the pictures,” he says.

“Where are you guys and where is Justin?” I ask quickly. I don’t like to talk about Justin when he’s standing right there.

“Oh, we’re at Deb’s, but he’s in the living room and I’m in the kitchen,” he says and I nod to myself.

“Ok then, what about the pictures freaked him out?” they can’t be much worse than the ones I have already seen.

“Well,” Emmett begins and then pauses.

“Come on Emmett just spit it out,” I shout over the phone.

“He was upset because a lot of the pictures of him are from when he’s 17 and it really freaked him out because that’s illegal,” Emmett explained and I nodded.

“What else did you find?” I ask. I want to kill Ted.

“We found some of Justin’s hair and a shirt that belonged to Justin,” Emmett states.

I don’t want to hear anymore, “Thanks for doing this Em. Listen, tell Justin that I’m coming to pick him up, so don’t go anywhere.”

“Ok,” he says and hangs up the phone.

Ted, what a pathetic loser he is. The next time I see him, I swear I’ll punch his fucking lights out. He should know better than this. After that whole thing with Michael, and now Justin, how dumb can he be?

I gather my things and tell Cynthia that I’m leaving. She’s knows it’s early, but she doesn’t argue. She knows better than that. I exit Kinnetik and head to my car.

 

A little while later I’m pulling up at Deb’s. I hesitate before I walk in. I have to comfort Justin here. He’s in a bad situation and he’s hurting. I knock on the door twice and then open it.

Justin is sitting in a slumped position on the couch and I sit down next to him and put my arms around him. He falls into them and I hold him for a while. I’m not one to just sit there and hold someone, but Justin’s my partner and he needs this right now.

When I feel that he’s a little calmer, I tell him I have to talk to Emmett and he nods. Emmett is up in his room reading a magazine, which he puts down as soon as I enter.

“Hey, did you see Justin?” he asks, “He looks as though his dog just died.”

“Yeah, I saw him,” I say. “Ok, when is Ted coming home?”

“Wednesday, probably early afternoon, why?”

“I want to charge him with something, I don’t know what yet and only if Justin wants to,” I explain.

I really want to knock his lights out, but I also want to see him rot in jail for 50 years. Although I know that won’t happen.

 

Ten minutes later, Justin and I are in my car going home. He’s not saying anything to me. I reach over and run my hand along his leg and he looks at me and smiles slightly. I smile back and rung my hand through his hair.

“You know Justin, we found all this evidence. Why don’t we charge Ted with something? Like stalking and stalking a minor?” I ask and he nods a little.

“Emmett took everything out, he has nothing now,” he says kind of out of nowhere.

I nod and we keep driving. We won’t talk about this now. Maybe we’ll wait until Theodore gets back, so we can see them arrest him.

 

I left work on Wednesday so I could go to Ted’s apartment. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I see him, but I’ll know soon enough.

I wait outside his door because he’s not home yet. Soon I hear an elevator coming up and then stopping. The doors open and Ted walks out with a duffle bag and pulling a suitcase. He sees me right away and stops in his tracks.

“What do you want?” he asked angrily and scared at the same time.

I don’t say anything. I’m too fucking angry to. He stares at me and the first thing I can think of, I do.

I swing. My fist hits him directly on his left eye and he tumbles over in pain as soon as he’s done, I make a run for it.

I leave the building feeling rejuvenated and happy. I hurt him, I made him pay for what he did to Justin and now hopefully Justin will want him to pay more.


	8. Ch. 8- Restraining Order

Brian’s POV

When I get home, Justin is asleep on the couch. He’s been exhausted ever since he went to Ted’s apartment. I sit down on the floor right by his head and run my hand across his face. His eyes open instantly and I smile slightly. Whenever I do that, he wakes up right away.

“Where were you?” he asks me, “I called your office and Cynthia told me you left an hour and a half ago.”

“I had to take care of something,” I tell him.

He sits up and I get off the floor and sit next to him. I don’t want to tell him that I punched Ted, but I want to talk about what sort of charges he wants to file against him.

“What did you have to take care of?” he asks and I ignore the question.

“So, do you want me to call Carl?” His eyes are full of confusion and I decided to add to the question. “About Ted?”

“What for?”

“To make Ted suffer for what he’s done to you,” I explain and he gets up.

“He hasn’t done anything to me. He has pictures of me and maybe we could charge him with theft, but physically, no, he hasn’t done a single thing. I don’t really want to arrest an innocent person.”

“Justin, you are not being logical. Ted is far from innocent. He’s spied on you, even when you were under age.”

He sighs, “For right now, all I want is a restraining order.”

“I can’t believe you are just going to let Ted off the hook.”

He sits back down on the couch next to me, “Look, even after all Ted’s done, he’s still our friend. I don’t think he deserves to be sent to jail.”

I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe Justin won’t do anything. The discussion is closed for now, I know because Justin gives me the ‘raised-brow’ look. Justin then gets up and walks into the kitchen.

“Ok, then I’ll talk to Carl tomorrow about a restraining order,” I say and he nods as he opens the fridge.

 

I decide to go to Carl and Debbie’s house, instead of calling on the phone. I feel this is something I need to discuss with Carl in person. I knock on the door once, before Emmett answers smiling widely, but the smile dies when he sees me.

“What, are you not happy to see me?” I tease, but I know it’s because of Ted.

Emmett shakes his head, “You know why.”

“Have you spoken to him lately?” I ask.

“He tried to call me, but I didn’t pick up,” he tells me and we walk into the kitchen where Carl is.

“Hello Carl, where’s Deb?” I ask.

“Hello Brian. Debbie’s at the diner, why?” he responds as he drinks his coffee.

“I just wanted to talk to you alone,” I explain and his eyes widen.

“What’s wrong?”

Emmett is about to leave, but I pull on his arm and push him into the chair next to me. I need him to confirm why we need the restraining order.

“All I need is a restraining order from Ted,” I say and Carl doesn’t move.

“What did he do to you?”

“Shit,” I say and rub my hands on my face, “It’s not for me, it’s for Justin.”

“What did he do to Justin?” he asks rephrasing his first question.

I turn to Emmett. He’s knows first hand and I’m not in the mood to explain it all.

Emmett sighs and looks at Carl, “Last week, Ted went on vacation, so I took the spare key he gave me for his apartment and Justin and I went snooping.”

Carl turns to me again, “You want a restraining order because you were snooping in Ted’s apartment while he was away and now you’re afraid that he’s going to come after you.”

I laugh a little and Emmett corrects him.

“No, we found things,” Emmett declares.

Carl is interested now, “What sort of things?”

“Before he tells you what he and Justin found. I want to tell you what I found first. What I found was the reason they went to his apartment in the first place.”

Carl nods and I tell him about all the pictures I found of Justin. I also tell him about the lies and the looks that sparked my interests even more. After I finish, Carl is looking blankly at the kitchen table.

“Carl?” Emmett says and he looks up. Emmett then tells him everything he found in Ted’s room. Even though I’ve heard it already, I still feel angry and nervous when he says it.

When Emmett is finally done, Carl sighs and sits up straighter, “So you think that Ted may come after Justin?”

“I’m not so sure,” I say, “but it’s what Justin wanted and I’ll do anything so that he’s safe.”

Carl nods, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Emmett and I thank Carl and I leave to go to work.

 

Justin’s POV

I’ve been sitting in this booth for an hour. Brian promised he’d meet me here at 12:00, but its 1:00 now. I heave and big sigh and Deb looks at me.

“Hey kiddo, you ok?”

I nod and she smiles running her hand over my cheek.

Ever since I went to Ted’s apartment, I feel so used and jumpy. Every time someone walks by me, my eyes look in their direction. I don’t want anyone I don’t know to talk to me.

I wait ten more minutes and I decide to leave. Maybe Brian forgot. Once I’m outside, I’m surrounded by a whole mass of people. Shit, I feel like I did after I was bashed. I finally make my way through and head towards the loft.

When I finally get there, there’s someone standing, leaning against the door. I’m shocked to see that it’s Ted. I want to curl into a ball or run and hide, but I suck it up and walk towards him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I ask as bold as I can.

“Waiting for you,” the smirk on his face feels like a knife cutting through me.

Before I know what’s hit me, I’m being pushed against the wall and Ted is licking my neck. I try to push him away, but he’s making me feel so weak, that I can only struggle a little before I lose all my strength. Then, my whole body goes numb when I see that he has a knife in his hand and I don’t know what to do.


	9. Ch. 9- Deadly Lust

This chapter is dedicated to Mary. I love you! You wanted at least _one_ , so here it is!

* * *

Brian’s POV

I know I was supposed to meet Justin at the diner, but I got caught up at work. When I got there, Debbie told me that Justin had left only twenty minutes earlier, so I decided to head home. With him walking and me driving, we’ll probably get home around the same time.

Its 1:25 when I park and I get out of the car. It’s oddly quiet when I step onto the pavement and walk to the front of the building. I step into the lift and ride it to the appropriate floor.

As soon as I can see into the hall in front of my door, I gasp. Ted has Justin pinned up against the wall with a knife to his throat. I quickly get out of the lift and head to Justin’s rescue.

“Don’t you fucking dare get any closer!” Ted screams at me and I freeze.

“Ok,” I say. He’s gone insane and I don’t want him to hurt Justin, or me.

“Now, all I want is to fuck Justin,” he says calmly, like it’s no big deal.

“No fucking way!” Justin yells.

Ted looks at him and slams Justin’s body hard against the wall. So hard, I can hear the smack of Justin head against it.

“Stop!” I scream. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to make any sudden movements because I don’t know if Ted’s crazy enough to kill.

Ted glares at me and it’s so icy. My heart starts to speed up. I’ve never seen Ted, like this before, but I have seen that look many times. Jack used to give me the same look when he was about to give me the beating of my life. And each time, it usually was.

Justin’s looking at me with pleading eyes. He wants me to help him, to save his life. I can’t. I feel so helpless. 

“All I want to do is fuck Justin!” Ted screams again and his hand reaches up and he curls it around Justin’s neck.

Justin loses all the color is his face right away. I can’t believe we’ve been friends with this maniac for so long.

“Let go!” I scream and he squeezes tighter. I hear Justin began to gasp for air. “How the fuck are you supposed to fuck him if he’s dead?!”

He looks at me and his eyes are full of lust. He’s fucking loving the fact that he’s hurting Justin. If he didn’t have the knife in his other hand, still close to Justin’s face, he’d probably be jerking off.

I watch as Justin’s eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp. Ted lets go of him and he drops to the floor. I gasp. I don’t know if Justin’s just passed out or dead.

As soon as Ted lets go of Justin, he stands up straight and looks at me. He’s holding the knife and walking to me and I find myself backing away. I probably could run and get away, but I won’t leave Justin’s body. Ted will probably rape him, even if he is dead.

“Ted please, come on, we’re supposed to be friends,” I say trying to sway him.

“You fucker,” he says and lunges towards me.

I grab his wrist tightly. He tries to stab me, but I’m squeezing too hard. He can’t kill me, how will I save Justin?

I twist his arm and he screams in pain and drops the knife on the ground. I shove him away hard and into the door.

The knife is closer to me, so I make sure to grab it before he even has a chance to.

“Get up!” I yell pointing the knife at him.

This knife is so heavy, and the blade is thick. He definitely doesn’t want it in him, so he stands up swiftly.

“Brian, take it easy,” he says.

“Why the **FUCK** , should I take it easy!” I scream and I can hear my voice echo in the hollow halls.

“I...I…I,” he stammers.

Still pointing the knife at him, I walk over to the loft door and unlock it.

“Get in!”

He doesn’t hesitate and walks inside the loft. It’s too high up, so the only way out is if he were to jump out a window and Ted’s such a pussy, that he wouldn’t kill himself.

As soon as Ted’s inside, I slam to door shut, pull out my cell phone, and call 911.

“911 Emergency,” the operator asks.

“Yes, my boyfriend, he’s just been strangled,” I say. I didn’t even realize I was crying.

“Ok, sir, does he have a pulse?” she asks remaining calm for me.

Shit! I didn’t even check. “No,” I say and I start to panic.

“Sir, remain calm. Do you know CPR?” she asks.

I know I do, but I don’t know if I have enough breath to save Justin right now.

“Yes,” I answer hesitantly.

“Sir, I’m going to explain to you what to do first and you have to listen to me ok?”

“Ok,” I say weakly. I have to save him. I can’t live without him.

She explains everything to me. After a few minutes of pumping air into Justin’s lifeless body, he turns his head to the side and coughs and gasps for breath.

I don’t know what else to do, but wrap my arms around him tightly.

I pick up my cell phone and talk to the operator again, “He’s breathing,” I say.

“Ok sir, just give me your address and I’ll send the police and paramedics on their way.

I give my address to her and then I hang up my phone.

Justin’s eyes are still shut, but he’s breathing. Fuck, I almost lost him again and all because of Ted.

I can’t wait for the police to get here because Ted is going to rot in jail for a long, long time.

* * *

Ok, first off, I have never once have been in a situation where I’ve had to call 911, but I watch TV, a lot, and I hope this wasn’t too off. Second, I don’t know CPR, yet, so I hope this isn’t completely wrong. I don’t think it is, but hey, I can be very stupid at times. LOL.


	10. Ch. 10- Retribution

Brian’s POV

Justin’s eyes are still shut, but he’s breathing and he has a pulse. The operator sent out an ambulance and the police, so they should be getting here any minute now.

I haven’t the slightest idea what Ted’s doing in my loft, but I haven’t heard a peep since I locked him in there. I hope he’s not setting up booby-traps or searching for something of Justin’s to jerk off with.

Suddenly, I hear voices coming from the bottom of the steps. There are two paramedics and two police officers. The officers tell the paramedics to take the lift up, since they have stretcher and the officers start to walk up the stairs.

“Are you Mr. Kinney?” One of the officers ask me and I nod. “Explain to me exactly what has happened here.”

I tell him everything. Starting with the very first picture I found in Ted’s desk up to when he tried to kill Justin.

The other officer writes everything down in a small notepad and the other listens to me intently. When I’m finished, they both look at each other and walk towards the corner.

While I was explaining, the paramedics had begun attending to Justin and now I’m watching.

“You were very lucky to revive him,” one of them tells me and I nod.

“He’s just unconscious, he should wake up soon. He has no injuries, except for the slight bruising around his neck,” the other explains.

“Are you going to take him to the hospital?” I ask.

“Just for some X-rays and observation, you can come if you like?”

I shake my head and they both lift Justin onto the stretcher and wheel him into the elevator. As much as I want to go with Justin, I have to stay here for now, so that I know that Ted’s in jail and Justin is safe.

“Where is Mr. Schmidt?” one of the officers ask me and I point to my loft. “Open it,” he demands and I obey.

Ted is sitting at my kitchen table. He looks shaken and upset. We walk inside and he lifts his head.

He gives the officers a look that I can only describe as heartbroken. He’s trying to act as if _he’s_ the victim here. Sorry Ted, it isn’t going to happen. When he looks at me, I see the look of hatred and wickedness.

“Mr. Schmidt, I think you should come with us.” Luckily the officers aren’t buying his act.

Ted reluctantly stands up and one of the officers escorts him out of my loft. The other stays and explains to me that they are only taking Ted in for questioning at the moment and if he admits to the crime, they can prosecute him, but if he denies it, I need to come up with proof.

Finally everyone is gone. I think about the proof I can get. I’m pretty sure that I can get something. From what Emmett’s told me, Ted has hundreds of things that could go against him.

I decide not to think of that right now. I have to go to the hospital and see my boyfriend.

 

Justin’s POV

I have been sitting in this bed for ten minutes and I’m beginning to wonder where Brian is. I asked the nurse, but he just shook his head. Wherever he is, I hope he gets here soon.

I try not to think about what just happened. Did I almost die? Did Ted almost kill me? The next time I see Ted, he is going to be very sorry that he messed with me.

I get knocked out of my thoughts when I hear the door open. Brian walks in and smiles at me and I smile back.

“I’m glad you’re up,” he says and kisses me lightly.

“Where were you?” I ask.

“I had to talk to the police,” he explains and I nod my head, probably about Ted.

“Where is he?”

“The police took him in for questioning, but they say if he denies all charges, we have to come up with some sort of evidence.”

“Evidence,” I repeat, “You’re acting like that’s a bad thing Brian. There is tons of evidence in his apartment and the loft.”

Brian nods, “I was so worried about you.”

I smile, “I’m ok, thanks to you.”

“I tried to stop him, but he had a knife and I wasn’t sure if he…”

I cut him off, “It’s ok Brian, the doctors say that I’m fine and that I can go home whenever I want to.”

“So, do you want to go then?” he asks and I nod.

I’m still dressed in my street clothes, so all I do is slip on my shoes. We walk over to the receptionist and I sign the release forms.

We walk through a waiting room in order to get to the exit. There are so many people around. I have to stop and lean against the wall. My breathing starts to accelerate and I have to sit down on the ground.

Brian kneels down in front of me and places his hand on my back. After a few minutes, I’m breathing normal and I’m able to stand.

“Are you alright?” Brian asks and I shake my head. I’m not ok. “Come on,” he says and puts his right arm tightly around my waist and his left hand grabs onto my right. He knows I feel safe in his arms.

We walk out slowly and head for his corvette. He helps me into the passenger’s side and walks around and gets into the driver’s side.

“Do you want to go home?” he asks. He knows that I may have trouble with being there, but I feel as though it won’t bother me that much.

“Yes,” I answer.

 

Brian’s POV

I know he doesn’t really want to go back there, but he’s trying to be strong. He acted the same way after the bashing. I know how much he’s hurting inside. He’ll probably have another panic attack once we get to the loft.

We’ll try it right now, but if he can’t handle it, then we’re going somewhere else. I want to make sure he’s safe. I want to make sure that he knows I’m there for him.

I reach over and grab his hand and squeeze it. He squeezes back and smiles at me. I will help him through this and he will be fine.


	11. Ch. 11- Impossibly More Discoveries

Brian’s POV 

“What do you mean you’re not charging him with anything?!” I scream at the police officer standing in front of me.

He sighs and continues, “Mr. Kinney, if you would stay rational please, I will kindly explain it to you.”

I give the officer a dirty glare, but bite my tongue. “Fine,” I whisper.

“Mr. Schmidt denied any involvement in harming Justin Taylor. He said to us that you tried to strangle Justin, but when you realized that Justin had survived, you framed him.”

I snort, “You and me both know that’s one hundred percent not true.”

“I’m sorry, but until we have evidence that he’s the one that tried to kill Justin or evidence of his stalking, we can’t charge him with anything.”

“What about the fact that Justin is sitting at home right now ready and willing to give you the whole story?”

“That’s another problem,” the officer says and I slump into my chair, “Mr. Schmidt says Justin loves you so much, that he would do anything for you, even cover the fact that you would try to kill him.”

“I would never kill Justin!” I scream standing up, “Shit! I can’t believe this!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Kinney, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“What about Ted’s apartment. He had all kinds of shit there, I told you about it.’

“Yes sir, I know. My partner and Mr. Honeycutt are there right now.”

 

Emmett’s POV

I unlock Ted’s apartment and let the officer inside. I don’t like it in here anymore. It used to be open and sunny and bright, but now it’s dreary and creepy.

“Where were these items you spoke of?” the officer asks me and I point into Ted’s room.

“In there, most of the stuff was under his bed.”

The officer nods and we walk into Ted’s bedroom. I watch as the officer gets on his knees and slips on a plastic glove. He reaches under the bed and soon has a look of confusion on his face.

“What?” I ask worried.

“I don’t see anything under here,” the officer explains laying his face on the floor and peering underneath Ted’s bed.

“There’s got to be some mistake!” I shout. “He had so much shit!”

The officer shakes his head and stands up, “Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now.”

I want to cry. Ted got rid of everything, I just know it. I want to suggest searching the dumpsters outside, but Ted’s smarter than that, he’d rid the evidence in a better way. Just then, it comes to me.

“Well, maybe he has something else,” I suggest and the officer looks interested at me.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe other pictures or something, in places Justin and I didn’t look.”

The officer nods and we both start rummaging through Ted’s drawers and closet. We look for twenty minutes before I hear the officer say he found something.

“What?” I asked surprised, yet excited. I hope it’s something good, good enough to put Ted behind bars.

“It looks like a journal,” he says. “I fact, there are a few here, but this one isn’t full yet.”

“What does it say?” I ask.

“You read it, you know what to look for, just tell me if you see anything suspicious.”

I nod and take the journal. It doesn’t take me more than a few sentences to find something.

_**March 18, 2004** _

_I went into the diner this morning and Justin was standing behind the counter pouring Brian and cup of coffee. It made me so pissed to see the looks that they were sharing. Why can’t Justin and I share those looks? All I want is to be with him. Is that so much to ask?_

_When he wasn’t looking, I took scissors and cut a piece of his hair off, to add to my collection. It’s getting longer and beautiful. He’s so fucking beautiful._

_I get so frustrated at times. All I want to do is kidnap Justin and kill Brian, but usually I calm myself down. No need to go to jail, but what else can I do. I’m not good enough for Justin, there’s no way he’ll ever be mine, unless I do it forcefully._

_I just imagine my dick up his ass and it takes away most of the pain. Me fucking him into oblivion, I know we could go at it for hours. I bet he smells like charcoal and the body soap he uses of Brian’s._

_Sometimes when I’m at the loft, I sneak into Brian’s bedroom just to smell the bed, the closet, and the shower. I also rummage through Justin’s latest work. He has yet to draw a picture of me._

That’s all I can read and I close the journal and hand it back to the officer. I nod my head and he places all three in a plastic bag. I know we have Ted now.

 

Brian’s POV

I head back to the loft. I am so pissed right now, I can hardly even drive. I can’t believe Ted’s trying to pin this shit on me. I can’t tell Justin now; it’ll make him more upset.

I enter the loft and Justin’s sitting on the couch in a ball. I walk over to him silently and sit down next to him. He smiles at me and I kiss him on the head.

“How’d it go?” he asks me and I think fast.

“Fine, they are still checking some things out though,” I say and he nods.

“Good,” he says and kisses me on my cheek.

I look down at my partner. What if Ted is set free and stalks Justin again? I don’t know what I will do to him. I want to make sure Justin is safe, but if we have a maniac following us around, I wonder if I’ll be able to stop him.

“Justin,” I say and run my hand through his soft hair, “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always look out for you.”

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand, “I know Brian.”

He lays his head on my shoulder and I smile. We turn on the TV and I put my arm snuggly around him. At least he’ll be safe tonight.


	12. Ch. 12- Finally Safe

I just realized what a key part Emmett had in this story. Got to love him, so I added him to the main characters. Just to let you know. Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Brian’s POV

I wake up early the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. At first I am disoriented to where the sound is coming from, but I soon find it wedged into the pocket of my discarded pants that were on the floor by my bed.

Justin is still sleeping next to me. He looks so peaceful, but I know what he has to deal with once he wakes up. And it’s not so peaceful.

“Hello,” I say into the phone without looking and the ID.

_“Brian, its Emmett,”_ I hear Em say on the other end.

My heart jumps immediately and I sit straight up in bed.

“What?” I ask.

_“Is Justin around?”_ He asks cautiously and I look back over and my sleeping blond.

“Well, he’s asleep. What’s wrong?”

_“Well, um, we found something else,”_ Emmett explains hesitantly.

“What did you find?” I ask now walking down the steps and into the kitchen.

_“Journals, they were in a drawer under some magazines,”_ Emmett says and I scrunch my face confused.

“What did they say?”

I hear Em breathe in deep and he begins to tell me everything.

_“Basically, it was just a bunch of threats. He kept saying over and over that he was going to kill you and take Justin.”_

“Anything else?”

_“Yeah, he basically kept rambling on about how beautiful and sexy Justin is and how bad he wanted to fuck him.”_

“Shit,” I say running my hand over my face, “So we got him, huh?”

I hear Em laugh a bit, _“Oh yeah, we got him good.”_

After making plans to meet up with Emmett and the detectives, I walk back into the bedroom to wake up Justin.

At first I shake him gently, but then I begin to call his name. After that, his beautiful eyes flutter open and he looks directly at me.

“What time is it?” he asks sleepily and stretches a bit.

I smile, “It’s 10:00. Look, we need to get ready. We have to meet Emmett and the detectives.”

“Why?” he question looking worried.

I don’t really want to talk to him about the Ted situation right now and what we found, but I have no choice. He needs to find out sooner or later and I’m not a procrastinator.

“They found some more things and this time we have the fucker. He’ll be in prison and you won’t have to worry about him ever again.”

Justin gives me a half smile and kisses me passionately on the lips.

“We really have him this time? He won’t go free?”

I shake my head, “Unless it’s a judge who is a complete moron and loves gay stalkers who go after younger, beautiful men.”

Justin smiles his sunshine smile at the ‘beautiful’ remark and wraps his arms tightly around me.

We have no time to fuck right now, so we hurry up and get dressed and soon we’re out the door. It takes no more than ten minutes to get to the police station, so we’re there in no time.

I look over at my boyfriend and he looks nervous as hell.

“Don’t worry Justin. You won’t even have to look and Ted and I’ll do all the talking.”

He smiles weakly and we step out of the car. I take his hand in mine and he squeezes it full force and I squeeze back reassuringly.

The police station isn’t very busy and we walk right inside and we are immediately approached by Emmett.

“Hey boys,” he says with his hands folded protectively in front of him.

“Hey, is Ted here?” I ask letting go of Justin’s hand and wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, they are questioning him.”

As soon as those words escape Em’s mouth a detective walks out of a room and over to us.

“Hello Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor. Well, Ted just admitted to everything. The stalking, the taking pictures of a minor, the attempted murder, everything.”

Justin heaves a big sigh and I kiss his head.

“So what’s next?” I ask the detective.

“We sentence him. If we’re lucky, the judge will give him enough years to keep him in jail for the rest of his life.”

I see Emmett’s face fall. Poor Em, Ted was still his best friend, even his lover at one point, hell he was one of my good friends. I don’t want to feel bad for the asshole, he dug his own grave. I look over at Justin and it looks like he’s thinking the same thing as I am. How can he feel remorse for someone who stalked him, who watched him while he made love to his partner, even if it was in the backroom, for someone who tried to kill him? I sure as hell wouldn’t.

“When will the sentencing take place?” I ask.

“We’re not sure yet, but as soon as we can.”

“Thank you sir,” I say and shake his hand. Emmett does the same.

“Thank you so much,” Justin says and shakes the officer’s hand last, “I can finally get a good night’s sleep.”

The detective smiles ruefully at Justin and turns around to walk away.

 

**5 Months Later,**

I look over at Justin who’s sitting on the couch sketching intently. Ever since Ted was sentenced, he’s got his inspiration back.

Ted’s been in prison for one month and life is getting back to normal or whatever it was before. He was sentenced to forty years. He’ll be almost eighty or dead when it’s up and I don’t think he’ll be doing any harm to Justin then.

Emmett’s gone to see him once, but he swears he’s not the same person we all knew. ‘Frigid’, ‘mean,’ and ‘down right scary’ were his exact words.

We don’t talk about it much. Emmett and Melanie went through all the pictures. They burnt the NC-17 photos, shredded the others, and kept the ones that were stolen. Debbie went through those, but I think she kept a few that weren’t really hers. Emmett discarded the rest of the items.

Even though we don’t talk about it, there is still a tense feeling around everyone. Debbie was furious when she heard the entire story. She swore she would never speak to ‘the pervert that tried to kill sweet Sunshine.’ Michael was, I think, the most upset, next to Emmett. There was one point in time when Ted had a similar crush on Michael. I don’t think it was more than that, but we’ll never know.

When Ben found out, he did his usual head shake and gave Justin a small hug, but I broke that up quickly. Melanie and Lindsay were shocked to find out all Ted did. They did the usual girly ‘Oh my god!’ and ‘are you serious?’ and, my favorite, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me.’

Then there’s me. I’ve been doing well, mainly looking out for Justin. It took him a while, like after the bashing, but he’s improving. The thing that scared me most through all of this was that I might lose him, first to Ted, then to death. I know now that Justin would never leave me for Ted, but I don’t want to lose my boyfriend. I truly do love him.

“What are you doing?” Justin asks me. He’s standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I didn’t even know he got up.

“Thinking,” I answer looking at the work on my screen.

“Always a dangerous sign,” he says and hugs me to him laughing.

I smirk, but don’t laugh. Brian Kinney will never laugh when his lines are used against him.

“Are you finished drawing?”

“Yeah,” he answers.

I smile, “Come with me.”

He walks behind me into the bedroom and I sit on the bed and pull him into my arms.

“I know what you have in mind,” he says seductively and kisses my neck. I fucking love it when he kisses my neck.

“Before we do anything,” I interrupt and he stops to look at me. I sigh, “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you and that I love you.”

I see his eyes widen and water a bit, allergies.

“I know,” he replies and kisses me.

We smile at each other and I take off his shirt. He’s so fucking beautiful. I love him so fucking much.

In only a few minutes we’re both completely naked and kissing slowly. I turn him around so that I’m behind him and grab a condom. I lube him up slowly and he arches, loving it.

“Are you ready?” I ask. I have to make sure he’s alright.

“Yeah,” he answers lustfully. I fucking love it when he does that.

I enter him slowly at first and we keep at a light pace. He begs for more as he turns to kiss me, so I push in deep and he groans out. We both love this so much. He loves it when I fuck him slow and hard. 

When we finally cum, it’s a loud growl from me and a massive moan from him. I pull out slowly and he rolls over to face me. After kissing me tenderly, he caresses my arm and pulls a blanket over us.

“I love you too, Brian,” he says and turns back over.

I wrap my arm around him, kiss behind his ear, and we fall asleep, finally safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
